I don't want to leave you
by FanOfDragons
Summary: A Three-shot based off an interview with Dean Deblois. MAJOR HIDDEN WORLD SPOILERS! An expansion of the goodbye scene and ending of The Hidden World where Toothless gets dialogue.
1. Chapter 1: I don't want you to go

**So, saw The Hidden World yesterday, and oh man, the feels in that movie was so strong. Listening to the soundtrack afterwards still got me choking up a bit. The movies with our favorite characters may be over, but their legacy will forever live on in our hearts.**

**I read in an interview released a few days ago where Dean revealed that Toothless had "dialogue" to help the animation team convey his emotions better. One of those lines was during the goodbye scene, so I thought to expand upon that and make an extended version of the goodbye scene, with Toothless 'talking' to Hiccup. Hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't want to leave you**

The battle with Grimmel was finished. He fell to his death in the ice cold ocean, the warlords from the mainland's were captured, and their fleets had all been obliterated by the very dragons they wanted to capture. On an island just a few miles away from the battle site, the citizens of Berk were gathered on a cliffside, where their chief and his dragon lay, tired and winded. Hiccup lost his shoulder pad and peg leg to Grimmel, but that didn't stop him from checking on his Night Fury friend, whom he can communicate with after years of studying and understanding Dragon Tongue.

"Hey." Hiccup whispered to his Night Fury friend. "Morning, bud."

"Uhh…." Toothless groaned, the effects of the tranquilizer dart still wearing off. "Hey Hiccup…

"You're full of surprises." Hiccup said.

"I know…" Toothless replied with a small grin on his face. The Light Fury slowly walked up to the two. Hiccup, knowing the two wanted a moment alone, got up and gently placed a hand on the Light Fury.

"He's all yours." Hiccup told her.

"Thank you." The Light Fury responded. Both Toothless and the Light fury rubbed against each other and nuzzled, both happy the other are alive after the vicious battle. Hiccup went back to Astrid, who helped support him. Once the two dragons were done having their moment, both Hiccup and Toothless stared at each other, the Light Fury standing behind the alpha. Toothless made the first move, turning his gaze towards the horizon. After a few seconds, he turned his gaze back over to Hiccup, eyes filled with sorrow. Hiccup then hobbled over to his best friend.

"It's time…" Toothless warbled. "…isn't it?"

Hiccup nodded. "You're right bud, it's time."

Those words stung both human and dragon. Both knew what was happening and could not believe it was. Both thought they would be together forever, exploring the worlds wonders and living happy lives as best friends. But the recent events changed things, and both know they have to make the most difficult decision of their lives.

"I was so busy…" Hiccup began. "…fighting for a world I wanted. That I didn't realize what you…needed." He ended glancing at the Light Fury, the female dragon's eyes gazing down, then back up at the chief.

Toothless in turn glanced at the Light Fury. Sure, he always wanted to find true love, and he did. He couldn't have asked for a better mate in the Light Fury, but he never thought that in doing so, he'd be forgoing his best friend of over six years. He then turned his gaze back to Hiccup.

"You've looked after us for long enough." Hiccup said, his eyes getting waterier. "Time to look after yourselves."

"Hiccup…" Toothless whined. Said Viking did not notice, too focused on watching the villagers unsddle their dragons. Both watched on, seeing all their hard work of creating a safe haven for humans and dragons, being destroyed in front of their eyes. But, both know it's for the better. Humans are a dangerous species, and while some have good intentions, there will always be others with bad ones, and the villagers would rather know the dragons are safe by sending them to The Hidden World forever, rather than having them stay on Berk forever and risk both human and dragon lives to protect the other. Once all the saddles were off, Hiccup turned his attention back to Toothless.

"Go on, bud." Hiccup told Toothless. "Lead them to The Hidden World." Toothless nudged Hiccup.

"But what about you? I don't want anything bad to happen to you." All the while, the dragons' eyes were too filling up with tears, albeit barely noticeable.

"Don't worry about me, bud." Hiccup continued, rubbing his hands against the Night Fury's head. "I'll be safe here, I promise you, but you'll be much safer in The Hidden World. Safer then you'll ever be with me."

"Hiccup…I…" Toothless replied, sniffling and choking back tears. "I love you. You are like a brother to me and losing you will…" His tone gotten noticeably sadder, to the point where he couldn't finish his sentence. It was taking a toll on the young chief as well, because he knew it was all true. Sure, they at first thought of themselves as best friends, but as time went on, they grew closer and closer. Enemies became acquaintances, acquaintances became friends, over time best friends, and now, especially after Stoick's death, family. Toothless was Hiccup's rock after his dad died, always there for him whenever the chief had nightmares, and vice versa. Saying goodbye to family is never easy people would say, Hiccup learned that the hard way when his dad was killed by Drago. But, both never thought it would be this hard to say goodbye.

"Shhhh. It's ok." Hiccup said quietly, before taking a deep breath, placing his head on Toothless', both closing their eyes. "I love you, too. And I want you to be free."

"I want my freedom, but I want you around to enjoy it with." Toothless whined in response. "For years, you completed me, you filled a hole in my heart that was ripped away by that madman Grimmel and all the other bad souls we've come across. I can't bear the thought of you not being around to see me enjoy my newfound freedom."

Hiccup sighed. "Oh Toothless…you and all dragons are such amazing creatures. Filled with heart, soul, and love. But, the other parts of the world don't see that in you." He then took a step back. "The world doesn't deserve you guys…yet. But one day, when the time is right, you will show them your true side."

Toothless' emotions started to boil up. Sadness, sorrow, and heartache, all crashing down on the young Night Fury. He knows all of Hiccup's words are true because he is all those words. His heart was pure, his soul as bright as the sun, and his love for all things and beings of good, bigger than his own heart. Overcome with these emotions, he hoisted himself onto his back legs and wrapped his front legs around Hiccup, pulling him into a hug, both human and dragon deciding to no longer hold back their tears.

"I don't want to go." Toothless said sadly, thick tears trickling down his scaly face. "You mean so much to me and I don't want to say goodbye." He then tightened his hold on the young man, not wanting to let him go.

"Toothless." Hiccup said, choking back a sob. "You will always have something to remember me. All you have to do is turn around and look at your tailfin. When you do, know that I will always be happy for you. I am happy that you have a mate, I am happy that you don't have to worry about getting hurt, and I am happy that you have your freedom."

Both then took a step back, Toothless' left paw still on Hiccup's shoulder. Both then wiped each others tears off their eyes, Toothless very carefully using one of his talons to wipe away the tear trail starting to form on Hiccup's left side, Hiccup doing the same. Both knowing that parting ways is now inevitable, Toothless wanted to make sure of one thing.

"Just please, promise me Hiccup." Toothless asked.

"Yeah, bud?" Hiccup replied.

"Promise me that one day, no matter how long it'd take, that you will come and visit me. I want to see you again. I don't even want to think about not seeing you again forever."

"I promise you bud, I will see you again." Hiccup replied. "No matter how long it may take, you have my word, I will see you again. Now go Toothless…go." Hiccup then left the embrace, slowly removing his hand from Toothless' snout, reminiscent of their bonding all those years ago. They both opened their eyes again, a stray tear going down each of their faces. Hiccup took a deep breath and nodded at Toothless. Toothless nodded back and then roared loudly. As he did, all of Berk's dragons roared in return and flock by flock began to take off and head towards the waterfall that leads to The Hidden World. Toothless was the last one to go, giving Hiccup one last glance.

"Thank you Hiccup. For everything. I will never forget you." Toothless said.

"Likewise bud, please have a happy, fulfilling life." Hiccup responded in kind, nodding his head.

Satisfied, Toothless then took off with the Light Fury to lead the Berkian Dragons to their new home. While leaders of both packs are hurting, they know that deep in their hearts, they are doing the right thing, and they know that one day, they will see each other again, whether it'd be on Earth, or in Valhalla.

**Wow, that was both fun and super sad to write. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Family Reunion

**Ah what the Heck, I wanna make this into a short story. The ending to The Hidden World was beautiful and I was thinking all day today about adapting this into a short story to flesh out the ending a bit more, so here ya go! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Family Reunion**

**10 Years Later**

**Toothless POV**

It was a beautiful day in the human world and naturally, I brought Luna and the babies out to enjoy it with me. Of course, I made sure no human ships were in sight before bringing my family out. The warmth of the sun bathing against my scales was a feeling I could never receive in the underground home. The sunlight never reached down to the caverns, only light from the stalagmites opened my vision and fill the caverns with heat, not to mention being stuck down there on Alpha duty can really take a toll on me. But that's for a reason.

I am both King and Protector of the Dragons and every so often, I fly out into the human world to make sure that no human tries to enter my home. I would never kill them, I live by that rule, but would just scare them off with a showing of my razor-sharp teeth and glowing, shocking fins. Luckily, I have not seen a human ship in a long time, so I felt safe to bring my starlight and our pups out. I glance over at them playing together and smile. They are my pride and joy.

Nifa was probably the feistiest of the three. Always wanting to play fight her siblings and loves to tug at my ears and jawline frills. Seeing my color eyes on a mostly white body like Luna's made me realize just how perfect of a match we were. Then there's Solaris, the closest to resembling myself. He mostly stays to himself, coming out to play with his two sisters only when they coax him with food. Hopefully he comes out of his shy shell soon. Finally, there's Bell, the pup with the mostly black scales of mine, similar to Solaris, but with the eyes of her mom. She always wants to play, especially with Luna and she always wanted flying lessons with her and her alone. Sometimes I think Luna loves her more than me, but I'm sure that she loves me equally. I turn around and laid my head against the rock I was sitting on.

'Yup, all is right with the world. Well, as right as it could be.' I think to myself. That's when I hear something. Waves rippling, like a ship passing by. Instead, the waves were not at the same volume level, they were instead getting louder and closer. That's when I see it. A small ship, slowly approaching us. It was all alone, no sounds of other ships around it and no sign of any human weapons. Our children stopped playing and glanced over at the ship with no doubt curiosity filling their minds.

"Stay with the pups." I told my mate. "I'm going to check it out." She nodded, and I launched myself into the air and just as fast as I launched, I landed on the front of the human ship and got a glimpse of its passengers. A man with hair all over his jaw and around his mouth, a woman standing behind him, and two little humans, one a boy, the other a girl.

'Why bring your family here defenseless, human?' I think to myself, my focus maintained on the older man.

"Hey there, bud." He murmured. I kept my stance as is against the head of the ship, my mind however, was racing.

'Bud?' I thought to myself. 'I am no human's "bud". Who are you?' I slowly bring myself to the deck of the ship, my guard still raised. I see the little humans hide their faces behind the woman's fur cloak, obviously scared. I never want to scare human children, but I do what I must to protect my home. I continue to creep towards the older man.

"Remember me?" He asks more clearly. I slowly raise onto my back legs to assert my dominance over him, my mind still plagued with many thoughts.

'Remember you? I have not seen a human in years. Why would I remember you specifically?'

The man then closed his eyes, and raised his hand-paw in the air, pointing at my direction.

"Remember our promise, Toothless. Please." He says.

'Promise? And how do you know my name?' I ask myself. 'What promise did I make with a hu...' Suddenly, after I gave his hand-paw a sniff, I feel something in my mind. Something flooding it.

Memories.

I see a cove on an island I can barely remember, another island filled with the ice spikes created only by a Bewilderbeast, the first island again, this time filled with human homes, and finally an island as high as the clouds. Each one had one human in it. The same one in every memory. The name I could not remember. Then, I remember something more vividly. A cliffside on that sky-high island. The same human and I sharing an embrace, something called a hug if I remember correctly. Then, I hear myself speak.

"_Promise me that one day, no matter how long it'd take, that you will come and visit me."_ I say to that human. Who...are...you?

"_I promise you bud. I will see you again."_ He said back. That's when I remembered. Remembered everything. The acrobatic flying. The tender and loving embraces. The name this human gave me and kept ever since. Most importantly, I remembered the very moment I bonded with this human so many years ago. At that point, I screamed out one word, one name, out of pure, unfiltered happiness.

"HICCUP!"

**Normal POV**

Hiccup never thought it would end up like this. He promised his children, Zephyr and Nuffink, that he would take them and their mother to see Hiccup's old friend, Toothless, the dragon Hiccup would always talk about with them whenever they wanted to hear a story about the dragons when they used to live on Berk. He was expecting a warm welcome from the Night Fury, but instead, he was meet with a Toothless that reverted back to his natural instincts. And there is nothing more dangerous, then a grown Night Fury. Especially one that Hiccup knows well and knows what damage he could inflict. After trying twice to coax the Night Fury to remember, Hiccup tried something different. He did what he did many years ago when he first met the Night Fury. He closed his eyes and raised his hand towards Toothless, hoping to the gods that he remembers his best human friend.

"Remember our promise Toothless, please." Hiccup pleads with the dragon. Despite being apart from dragons for a decade, Hiccup was still a master at Dragon Tongue, and he still remembers Toothless practically begging him to meet once again. Hiccup thought now would be the perfect time and so far, it's turned into the opposite. He kept his hand up and eyes closed in hope, and there were a few seconds of silence before a voice like his, only deeper, screamed in absolute joy…

"HICCUP!" Toothless screeched as he tackled Hiccup to the deck of the ship, tongue wagging out of his mouth in pure happiness. He was jumping around the ship, speaking so fast Hiccup couldn't keep up with him.

"Icantbeleiveyouarehere!It'sbeensolongsinceIsawyou!Imissedyousososomuch!" Toothless rambled on and on as he stopped his running around and knocked Hiccup back to the deck of the ship and licked him over and over on a spot of his face where there was no facial hair.

"Don't worry." Astrid said to her son and daughter. "He's not going to eat your father. See, they're friends." The two human children peaked and saw that their daddy was not getting eaten, but rather laughing at the affection the dragon was giving him.

"I am glad to see you too, bud!" Hiccup said, who was also happy to see his best friend again. "How's the tail holding up? Could use some oiling and some fine tuning."

"Forget about the tail! I'm just happy to see…" Toothless then trailed off and stopped licking Hiccup, as he was recalling another memory on that cliffside where he said goodbye.

"_You will always have something to remember me." _Hiccup said. _"All you have to do is turn around and look at your tailfin."_

At that point, Toothless' heart fell. He could not believe it. He forgotten about his best friend. His other half. His human brother. At that, he whined sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong Toothless?" Hiccup asked, leaning up and face the Night Fury eye to eye. He took a quick glance over at Astrid with Zephyr and Nuffink, who stopped hiding their faces into their mom's fur coat and looked at the dragon aboard the ship.

"I'm so sorry that I forgot you Hiccup." Toothless apologized. "All the time I spent in my home made me forget you. Can you please forgive me?"

Hiccup sighed and embraced Toothless' head, the dragon pressing it against the human's chest.

"Of course, I forgive you bud. You just needed to remember is all." Hiccup responded with a soft tone.

"Thank you Hiccup." Toothless said, eyes closed and welcoming the embrace. Soon, they broke it and Toothless glanced curiously at Hiccup's children.

"Now I assume these are your pups?" Toothless asks, which Hiccup nodded. He then waved Zephyr and Nuffink over, both children with scared looks on their faces.

"It's ok." Astrid said softly to them as they slowly, but surly, made their way towards Toothless. They both still wore scared looks on their faces and soon, they were up close with the Night Fury. Hiccup stood to the side, calm and collected.

"Now, give me your hands." Hiccup said, softly taking Zephyr's hand first, raising it upwards, shortly doing the same with Nuffink. "That's it. Let him come to you."

Toothless looked at both hands curiously for a few seconds, glancing at the children's faces too. Then, just liked he did with Hiccup all those years ago, he closed his eyes and pressed his snout against their hands, purring while doing so.

"Hiccup." Toothless said. "I can sense their souls. They are as pure and innocent as my own children. I really like them."

Hiccup grinned at that, and also seeing Zephyr and Nuffink's faces light up at the sight of them touching his Night Fury friend. Soon, they began to rub and pet the Night Fury's head.

"Hello, Toothless." Nuffink said softly. "Daddy told us a lot about you." Toothless let out a small chuckle.

"Tell them that I said I bet you have." Toothless told Hiccup. The man nodded.

"He said that he bets that you have." Hiccup translated. To which both children giggled as well. Soon, Luna showed up next to the ship, with the 3 Night Light babies flying around her. The four humans looked on in amazement.

"Toothless is a dad." Astrid whispered. Hiccup nodding speechless while the kids stared up at Luna and her babies in awe.

"They are so cute!" Nuffink and Zephyr say in unison. Toothless, Hiccup, and Astrid laughed while Luna warbled in confusion.

"What did I miss?" She asks.

Toothless chuckled. "Quite a bit, my starlight." Hiccup and Astrid smiled at the nickname Toothless gave the Light Fury.

"Ok…" Luna stretched on. "The pups are getting restless and they want to fly. Care to join us?" She then glanced over at the human family. "And yes, you can bring the human family with us."

Toothless smiled his toothless grin that he has not flashed in so long and leaned downward to help Hiccup climb on, the man carrying his son too.

"Ready to experience flying, my son?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes daddy! I'm so excited!" Nuffink replied, jumping up and down in excitement on Hiccup's lap.

"Oh, Astrid." Toothless said. "I almost forgot something." Before Hiccup could translate, he roared loudly, forcing Hiccup's family to cover their ears. Soon, they heard an all too familiar squawk. Suddenly, out of the entrance to The Hidden World, came a blue and orange Deadly Nadder that Astrid immediately recognized.

"STORMFLY!" Astrid shouted in joy. Stormfly noticed her old human rider immediately and landed on the boat gently, and repeatedly nuzzled and wrapped around her human friend.

"I'm so happy to see you too girl!" Astrid said, petting and caressing Stormfly's head.

"She missed you a lot Astrid. She would always follow me whenever I came out of the waterfall in hopes that you would return. Guess today was her lucky day." Toothless said, Hiccup translating what he said to her. Astrid's eye began to water up before dashing over and hugging Toothless around his neck.

"Thank you Toothless." Astrid said. Toothless purred and nuzzled her neck in response.

"You're welcome Astrid." Toothless responded. "Now climb on her and let's go flying already!"

Astrid did not need to be told twice, as she quickly climbed onto Stormfly's back, taking Zephyr aboard too.

"You ready to fly again, brother?" Toothless asked Hiccup.

"I thought you never asked, bud." Hiccup replied in kind "Now old on, Nuffy. This is going to be the ride of your life." Soon, all dragons were airborne, and for possibly this time only, two families were one.

**Chapter 2 completed! I will be making a 3****rd**** and final chapter to this story, so stay tuned for that!**


	3. Chapter 3: Promises made and kept

**Here we go, the final chapter to this short story. I had a really fun time making this! It was a fun short story to make after watching The Hidden World and I eagerly await to read all the Hidden World themed fanfics that will spawn as time goes on!**

**Promises Made and Promises Kept**

Normal POV

To say the day was amazing was an understatement. Hiccup and his family had the time of their lives with their dragon friends. Flying on the backs of dragons was new to Nuffink and Zephyr, but not to Hiccup and Astrid. Flying on Toothless and Stormfly was a trip down memory lane for them. They forgotten how much fun it was to fly on the backs of their dragon companions. Now with children to experience it with, they enjoyed the freedom of flying more then ever before. As the sun was beginning to set on the day, Toothless, Luna, and their babies landed on a cliff. The same cliff where the dragons said goodbye to their human friends years ago. Hiccup and Astrid dismounted their dragons, their children dismounting as well and jumping around in excitement.

"Oh my gods, that was so much fun!" Nuffink exclaimed.

"When I was on Toothless, we just went, woooosh!" Zephyr added, both Haddock children expressing their excitement through recounting the recent events. Their parents smiling on, as well as the three older dragons, who watched on. Toothless and Stormfly's hearts were on cloud 9. They forgot what it was like to be praised for their flying skills, and they welcomed it humbly. Luna was grinning as well, comparing their excitement of flying to when her and her mates' pups were bouncing with excitement when they flew with their parents for the first time. Speaking of her pups, they all landed across from the Haddock children, conversing with one another. Toothless took noticed and chuckled.

"What's so funny, bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless then nudged his human friend and pointed to his 3 Night Light pups, chirping and conversing with one another quietly. Hiccup then decided to hear in on their conversation.

"I think we should play 'Fury Attack' with them!" Nifa proposed.

"I don't know…they are humans. They get hurt easily." Solaris added with a tone of worry. "What if we hurt them?

"Come on Solaris, lighten up. You know Fury Attack is harmless." Bell said. "If mama and papa can handle it nearly every morning, they can too!"

"Ok...fine. I'm in." Solaris agreed, grinning.

Hiccup's face turned into a face of worry. He had no idea what 'Fury Attack' was, other then that it was apparently game they played with Toothless and Luna. With his knowledge of dragons, he knew that whenever dragons played, it was usually rough.

"Um, bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless, to which the Night Fury grinned.

"Don't worry Hiccup." Toothless reassured, "Fury Attack is harmless, even to humans. Because all it is, is…" He was then cut off at the sound of his 3 pups screeching all at once,

"FURY ATTACK!"

All 3 Night Light pups then charged towards Nuffink. Hiccup started to get up to stop the pups, but Toothless' tail forced him back to the ground, the chief turning to his dragon in disbelief. He watched helplessly as the three Night Light pups tackled his son to the soft grass. He was expecting to hear screams, but instead, he heard squeals of laughter.

"Daddy! Help!" Nuffink squealed. Hiccup glanced and did his best to hold back laughter at the sight in front of him. The 3 Night Lights were all standing on top of Nuffink, licking his face together, causing the little boy to squirm and laugh.

"Please daddy! It tickles!" Nuffink laughed before being cut off again by the Night Light's saliva filed attack.

"Sorry buddy, you're on your own!" Hiccup said aloud, to which Astrid then tried to hold back her own laughter.

"Daddy…." Nuffink groaned. Luckily, Toothless and Luna intervened.

"Ok, you three." Toothless said. "He's had enough of your 'Fury Attack'."

"Aw…..", the pups groaned until Luna interjected.

"Go after the girl." She whispered and winked at them. Solaris and Bell then hoped off Nuffink and charged at Zephyr happily, the girl running away.

"This hair took such a long time to braid!" She screamed until the two Night Lights caught up with her and began their 'Fury Attack' on her face, and in turned, laughed hard just like Nuffink. Nifa meanwhile, stay closed with Nuffink, who currently was purring and nuzzling the little boy.

"I like this human boy." Nifa commented. "He smells so good and he's so kind." Nuffink then carefully picked up the little dragon and hugged her gently. Luna was about to get up and separate them until Toothless told her not to,

"Don't, my starlight." He said. "He's not hurting her. He's just giving her a hug."

"What's a hug?" Nifa asked, overhearing here father. Toothless then flashed his signature Toothless smile and then wrapped his front legs around Hiccup and held him close to his chest, squeezing the Viking chief tight.

"This is a hug." Toothless replied. "It's a human's way to show affection. Whether it's to a friend or a loved one."

"Toothless." Hiccup groaned. "Please let me…breath." Toothless then let go and looked sheepishly at the man. "That hug was tighter than any my dad ever gave me." He chuckled, and the Night Fury laughed as well. Nifa's face lit up and carefully, adjusted herself in Nuffink's hold and stretched out her tiny paws and wrapped them as best she could around Nuffink's body, hugging him back.

"I like hugs." She said, purring quietly with her eyes closed. All four adults looked at the sight with big smiles on their faces. They all see that humans and dragons can indeed coexist with newer generations, but it's still too early to come back. Way too early. They stayed silent and watched as both human and dragon children played until the sky turned into pitch black with stars lighting up the skies.

"Ok pups." Toothless said aloud. The three Night Lights then turned and faced their dad, stopping their game of tag with Zephyr and Nuffink. "It's time to say goodbye."

Not only did the pups' faces showed sadness, but also all the humans' faces, most noticeably Hiccup's. It still hurts him to say goodbye to his best friend, but he knows that he has to. It's too dangerous for him to be out in the open in the human world. For now at least.

The pups then looked at the human children with sad eyes, Zephyr and Nuffink's faces beginning to form sad looks as well.

"We don't want to say goodbye." They all said to their parents. Their parents faces faired no different, giving them somber looks.

"I'm sorry." Hiccup said. "But they have to return to their home, as do we.", finishing his sentence by wrapping his arm around Astrid.

"He's right." She said, walking towards her children. "Saying goodbye hurts, trust me. But know that goodbye is not forever. Who knows, maybe you'll see each other again someday."

Nuffink and Zephyr's faces brightened up a little, but still were sad to say goodbye. Solaris and Bell pressed their heads against Nuffink and Zephyr's chests, sighing contently against them, while the human children held them close. After the two Night Lights finished their embrace, Nifa was the last to say goodbye. She didn't want to say goodbye to the human children. She liked them so much and wanted to play with them all day and night.

"Nifa, dearest." Toothless started, walking up to her. "I know you don't want to say goodbye to them, but like Astrid said, goodbye is not forever. One day, you'll be old enough and trained well enough to face the endeavors of the human world. Once that time comes, I'm sure you can see these two again, ok?"

Nifa then nodded somberly, before leaping up and hugging both Zephyr and Nuffink.

"Goodbye best human friends." She said quietly, sadness gripping her voice. "I will never ever forget you." She then let go and joined her brother and sister next to Luna. Hiccup and Astrid got up from their sitting positions and looked on over the horizon.

"Déjà vu, huh bud?" The man said aloud, Toothless turning to look at him. "Ten years ago we said goodbye on this very cliff and now, we are doing it again."

After hearing that, something in Toothless…snapped. Like an emotional barrier gave in and could not be contained any longer. Toothless' face looked downward before pressing his head against Hiccup's chest, breathing rapidly like he was sobbing.

"Hiccup, there has to be some way to see you again regularly. I don't want to forget about you again." He said, his human friend looking on in shock before wrapping his arms around the dragons' head.

"I wish there was bud." Hiccup told his Night Fury friend. "But, it's too dangerous for you and your family to stay away from The Hidden World for too long."

"Um…daddy?" Zephyr asked, Hiccup turning around to face her.

"Yes, Zeph?"

"What about during Snoggletog?" She proposes. Astrid walked over and kneeled down.

"Zeph, you know we can't." Astrid told her. "Your father has to attend all the Snoggletog ceremonies throughout the day and bringing them back to the island will only stir up the other Vikings."

"What if we returned to the waterfall at night when all the ceremonies are done?" Nuffink added. Hiccup and Astrid looked at him, as if telling him to continue. "We can take a boat when it's late and no one else is awake, then we sail to the waterfall and we can see each other again."

Both Hiccup and Toothless considered the proposal. It was sound. It would be late, so no villagers or dragons would notice, already being asleep. Also, it was on a special day for the Vikings, which would mean seeing the dragons all the more special.

"What do you think bud, will that satisfy you?" Hiccup asked him. Toothless considered the idea before breaking out of his embrace with Hiccup and smiled Toothlessly at him.

"I think it would work out. Just don't bring any gifts. Bring your family and I'll bring my own too. Because there is no greater gift then family." Toothless replied. Hiccup smiled and then hugged Toothless around his neck, the dragon then wrapping his front legs around his human brother.

"You are right about that bud." Hiccup said. "Family is the greatest gift there is and you will always be considered family." The two broke the embrace and looked at each other not in sadness, but in happiness.

"Alright pups lets go home." Toothless said as he took off into the air, along with Luna and their Night Light children. They all gave one last look at Hiccup's family, all waving and saying goodbye, before heading back to The Hidden World, their home. When the time came year after year, Hiccup and Toothless kept word on their promise, meeting at the waterfall and bringing their families with them to enjoy the Snoggletog evening together. Not a gift was exchanged, but many laughs and happy memories were and that's all that matters. Because in the end, family is the greatest gift anyone can receive and when these two families become one, that's the ultimate present.

**The end**


End file.
